To Be Scared of an Owl
by Ink Rabbit
Summary: Not everything is as it seems.


**To Be Scared of an Owl**

"_You okay?"_

"_Yeah! Why?"_

"_You just seem... I dunno, out of it?"_

"_I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."_

"_Okay. You just know you can trust me, right?"_

"_Alex. If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't be going on this trip with you."_

"_True, true."_

_Silence developed in the car, Alex casting glances at the girl beside him here and there. He frowned a bit, the quietness in the car getting to him. He knew she wasn't too much of a talker, but damn, she could at least try!_

"_Alex?"_

_There we go!_

"_Yeah?"_

"_... I'm going to kill you."_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Haha! I'm just kidding!"_

_Alex gave her a look of disapproval, his dark brown eyes catching her hazel ones._

"_I don't have my knife, anyways. I'm sure if I tried anything, you would break my arms... then my ribs... then my back..."_

"_Well, I wouldn't go that far... maybe throw you out the car, but ya never know."_

"_...I would rather be with you having my bones broken, than being thrown out this car, in the middle of nowhere, where the cannibals can get me."_

"_There are no cannibals out here!"_

"_Do you know? Do you know for sure, Alex?"_

"_Well, not exactly _sure_, but I have a great feeling there are none out here."_

"_Okay. But if this car breaks down, I will run away!"_

"_Jennifer, we both know you wouldn't last three seconds alone, before you finally went insane from being alone."_

"_You don't know! I might be able to make it through seven seconds alone!"_

"_Shut up!"_

_The two chuckled, admiring the road ahead of them. Clouds hung over them, the breeze outside picking up. Alex smiled though. The girl he knew who was always shy was finally opening up to him. And it only took a year of knowing her!_

Alex finally dropped to his knees, his legs screaming in pain. How long had he been walking around? How long had he ran from whatever was chasing him? However long the time period was, he didn't exactly care anymore. He just wanted to get the hell out of here. The sooner her found Jennifer, the sooner he could leave. He just prayed she wasn't too far away.

With a grunt in slight pain, Alex forced himself to stand up and continue looking for his friend. He silently asked God to just make her have a sudden burst of energy and run straight into him.

"I swear, when we leave, she is going to be by my side at all times," he grumbled to himself, rubbing his bare arms, trying to get some warmth. "I am _never_ going through this again!"

"_Alex! Look! A building!"_

"_So? We've passed by many buildings!"_

"_But look at this one! It's calling to us!"_

"_You've lost your mind, you know that, right?"_

"_I've lost my mind long ago, sir! This shouldn't be a surprise to you!"_

"_I guess. What's with this building now?"_

"_I dunno! I just like it? Could we stop and have a look in? Please~?"_

"_Jennifer, if we go into that building, we're going to die."_

"_Nu uh! Alex, c'mon! You wanted to see the real me, well you got it! Let's go inside!"_

"_It's not a good idea! It's probably private property anyways."_

"_How about this? If it's not private property, we go, yeah?"_

"_Jenn..."_

"_Please, Alex? I'll give you a hug!"_

"_You give me hugs anyway!"_

"_... What's your point?"_

"_Just... Never mind. I guess we could take a look."_

"_Yay~!"_

"Dammit, why did I listen to her?!" Alex growled, shaking his head. If he hadn't listened to her, they wouldn't be in this situation! They could still be on the road, headed for Washington! He grit his teeth, allowing the anger and concern flow through him. And in one quick motion, he curled his hand into a tight fist and aimed it for the wall, the limb going through it with ease. Well... he felt slightly better now.

"_Kitty kitty!"_

"_Jennifer, don't you run off without me!"_

"_Aw, you're no fun, Alex."_

"_I just don't want you getting lost or hurt."_

"_Haha! You sound like you're my older brother!"_

"_Well, I'm sure if he knew I let you talk me into coming in here, he would be more than mad with me."_

"_Maybe... I don't think he likes you anyways. He doesn't like other guys around me."_

"_It's understandable. You're his little sister. He just wants to protect you."_

"_Yeah. After he chased me around the house with a knife when I was three..."_

"_He was only playing, I'm sure."_

"_I thought I was going to be killed. I don't want that!"_

_He smiled, nodding his head as they walked further into the building. What was this place? Most likely a hospital... maybe an asylum. He didn't know._

"_Alex! An owl!"_

"_What?"_

_He looked at the large creature above them. No. He did not approve of this. Not one bit. _

"_It's time we left!"_

_He reached forward, grabbing the girl's arm and dragging her away from the weird thing he saw. He could hear Jennifer whimper in protest, but he didn't care._

"_Alex~! It's just a nice little owl! It won't hurt us!"  
_

"_That thing was not an owl! I'm not sure what you were seeing, but that was Satan right there!"_

"_No it wasn't!"_

"_Jennifer, I'm not going to argue with you. Maybe in the car, but not here."_

_Before the girl could reply, the sound of a screech could be heard. The two looked back, seeing the beast dive forward. In a split second, it was near Jennifer, it's talons lashing out and grabbing her dog tags. She yelped as it was ripped from her neck, watching with a sad face as it turned around and flew off._

"_Hey! Get back here!"_

_Jennifer ripped her arm out of Alex's grip, running after the thing at full speed._

"_Bad owl! Give me my necklace back!"_

"_Jennifer! Get back here!"_

_He ran after the girl, losing her in the forming darkness. _

Alex groaned. This wasn't his day. He was tired, pretty hungry, agitated, and on top of it all, his hand ached. The next thing he was going to punch was going to be Jennifer. Where was she? She couldn't have gotten too far, right? She had to stop running sometime. She couldn't go on forever. He knew her. She couldn't run for too long.

Time slowly passed by. And with each second that passed, the more worried he got. What if that creature got her? What if she got her dog tags and left without him? What if... what if she fell out a window? And the more these thoughts circled around his mind, Alex found himself in complete worry. This wasn't good. Nope. Not at all. He had to find this girl now, or else he would go crazy.

"Jennifer! Where are you?" he called out, the once soft breeze now picking up and freezing him. This wasn't good. Normally, the cold didn't bother him. But now, this wasn't normal. He wished he had brought a jacket.

"Alex!" Said male let out a sigh of relief, turning around to face the short female in front of him, a large smile on her face. She held up her dog tags, giggling. "I got them back! The nice owl man finally gave them back to me!"

"That's now. Let's go now. I don't like it here," he replied, reaching out and gently grabbing her shoulder. He frowned at how it felt against his palm. "Man, you're cold! C'mon. We better hurry back."

"But I don't wanna leave," she whined, looking up at him as she pouted. "I like it here!"

"Jennifer, we have to go. We're not staying here any longer!" he told her.

"I think it's better if I stay," She turned away from the male, walking deeper into the building. "The owl man said that I had to stay here if he gave me my necklace back. So I have to stay."

"No, you're not!" Once more, he reached out, only this time he saw it. Her paling skin. Her glazed over eyes. "Jenn..."

"I'm staying here, Alex!" she spoke, smiling up at him. "It's pretty okay!"

"No... No, Jennifer, please!" He trembled now. He couldn't believe this. This wasn't real, right? "What happened?"

"Oh, he gave me my necklace back! Then pushed me down some stairs... And here we are!"

"You're bullshitting me."

"Yeah, I am! Haha, I'm just cold dude! And there's no owl man! It was just a nice little barn owl that wanted to play!"

"I really fucking hate you. Come on. Let's go."

"Mkay! Can we get some Taco Bell? I'm hungry!"

"Yeah. Sure. I'm kinda hungry too."

"Yay~! Hey... what happened to your hand?"

"...Shhh. We don't talk about this."

"Aw. You're no fun!"

The two exited the building, smiling laughing. And as they got in the car to drive away, the barn own sat on the building, perched on the windowsill. He watched the two friends leave, before his body slowly morphed, taking form of a large beast, bat wings attached to his back as long and sharp horns poked out from his head.

"See you soon, my children," he chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: To be honest, I have no idea where I was going with this. I just had an idea... and this happened. Well, now that this is done, I'm going to go listen to music, and text my friend to ask him for a story around ten, because I feel like bugging him. So long, friends! :D**


End file.
